


Hellven

by marsella_1004



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Established Relationship, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28193994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsella_1004/pseuds/marsella_1004
Summary: Лукас — недалёкий демон, а Чону слишком хитрый для ангела. (адрай!ау)
Relationships: Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Kudos: 1





	Hellven

**Author's Note:**

> старьё из 2018

Чону привычно сбегает после общего собрания — его ждут за много километров отсюда, он в этом абсолютно уверен. Поэтому расправляет свои крылья и взлетает ввысь, прячась в пушистых облаках от сородичей, боясь того, что его могут окликнуть. Никому нельзя знать о том, что Чону встречается с изгнанником. 

Лукас, как и всегда, стоит у маленькой железной беседки, опираясь о неё спиной. Все их встречи проходят здесь, потому что это единственное место, где ангелы и демоны не могут повлиять друг на друга, — на нейтральной территории между адом и раем не действуют чьи-либо силы и способности. Чону обнаружил это, когда прятался от архангела, следившего за ним; позже ангел поделился случившимся с Лукасом, и тот решил, что в беседке видеться будет гораздо безопаснее, чем где-либо ещё.

Чону подлетает к серой земле, мягко опускаясь на твёрдую поверхность. Большие крылья за его спиной сияют, из-за чего демон прикрывает глаза рукавом чёрной рубашки — божественный свет губителен для тёмных существ. Он прижимает ангела к себе, крепко зажмурив глаза и затаив дыхание, слушая тихое колыхание белоснежных крыльев. Наконец, Чону отрывается от него и глядит прямо в глаза, подёрнутые грустной дымкой.

— Смотри на моё лицо, тогда свет не причинит тебе вреда. 

— Я скучал по тебе, очень сильно, — голос у Лукаса хриплый и тусклый; он поглаживает волосы ангела, вызывая у того приятные мурашки по хрупкому телу. — Как дела у ваших?

— Если я скажу, что нормально, это странно прозвучит. Но у нас всё, как обычно; как было до того, пока тебя не изгнали. 

— Прости, Чону, — Лукас приподнимает его лицо за подбородок и нежно касается щеки пальцами. — Я должен был тогда подумать о тебе, о нас...

— Нет, это не твоя вина — так решил Совет, и нет смысла им перечить, ты же понимаешь, — он опускает голову, тяжело вздыхая. — Но я тоскую по тебе.

— Когда мы в последний раз виделись?

— Если измерять время человеческими днями, то около тридцати дней назад, — Чону горько усмехается. — Как бы я хотел встречаться с тобой чаще, но это ведь невозможно.

— Я постараюсь сделать всё, что в моих силах, — Лукас с готовностью сжимает меч в ножнах, подвешенных к поясу. Между его рогами вспыхивает огонь. — Если придётся идти на них с войной, я ни на секунду не задумываясь сделаю это.

— Лукас, нет, что ты такое говоришь! — Чону в ужасе вскрикивает, прикладывая руку к удивлённо раскрытому рту. — Я не позволю тебе пошатнуть невидимое равновесие между двумя мирами только из-за наших чувств. 

Демон замолкает, обдумывая услышанное. Он, в принципе, согласен с парнем в том, что поспешил и сказал невиданную глупость. Меньше всего он хочет войны между адом и раем, потому что пострадают не только небесные жители, но и земные, а этого допустить никоим образом нельзя. 

— Хорошо, прости, я несу полную чушь. Но пойми, Чону, я схожу с ума из-за того, в каком положении мы находимся. Я не хочу терять тебя и не хочу, чтобы о нашей связи стало известно остальным. Я слишком дорожу тобой.

— Лукас, прошу, не говори таких слов, мы обязательно найдём выход; скоро мы сможем сбежать от всех и спрятаться. Верь мне, прошу.

Чону прижимается к возлюбленному, укладывая голову на его плечо. От демона пахнет гарью и дымом; ангел думает, что в аду, наверное, то ещё веселье, судя по прожжённой тут и там рубашке парня. Он чуть усмехается, вдыхая тягучий аромат и целуя юношу в шею. Некогда мягкая кожа покрылась бесчисленными царапинами и редкими ожогами. Он метает на демона беспокойный взгляд, но тот качает головой, не намереваясь обсуждать причины таких отметин.

До конца их свидания остаётся буквально несколько минут, и они оба вздрагивают, когда осознают это. Лукас кладёт руку Чону на плечо и слабо сжимает, обращая внимание парня на себя:

— Пожалуйста, назови меня тем именем, которое мне дали в раю. Прошу тебя.

— Юкхэй, — Чону выдыхает, шепча. — Юкхэй, — пальцы на его плече начинают дрожать. — Юкхэй, — демон наклоняется и целует его, второй рукой перебирая волосы на затылке. Поцелуй выходит сладко-горьким, отчаянным и мучительным, словно они больше никогда не увидятся. Чону прогоняет столь безумные мысли прочь — у него есть Юкхэй, которого он безмерно любит. 

Они одновременно поднимаются на ноги, не готовые проститься вновь на длительный срок. Лукас невесомо целует ангела в лоб, отходя на три шага назад. Граница миров между ними расходится, врата преисподней раскрываются, ожидая возвращения исчадия тьмы. Он хмыкает, улыбаясь Чону и отсчитывая секунды до исчезновения.

— Знай, ты всё равно будешь для меня глупым демоном! — Восклицает по-детски ангел, помня о вражде между представителями ада и рая. Лукас смеётся, размахивая своим длинным красноватым хвостом. 

— А ты слишком хитрый и сообразительный для ангела, — с этими словами он прыгает в расщелину в земле, напоследок громко зовя Чону по имени и признаваясь в чувствах. Разрозненные пласты воссоединяются, скрывая преисподнюю, и только клубы дыма просачиваются сквозь них. 

Чону расправляет белые крылья и взмывает вверх, в небо, устремляясь в райское царство, пока его не хватились и не осудили за самовольный побег. Они с Юкхэем обязательно будут вместе, далеко-далеко от великолепных ангелов и ужасающих демонов, и никто не сумеет их остановить.

Но пока он лишь будет ждать следующей встречи с Лукасом, чтобы снова ощущать его тёплые руки на своих и вдыхать пламя с его губ.


End file.
